


Duvet Dancing

by Mommys_alone_time



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Sex, Short & Sweet, Solo Family Feelings (Star Wars), Texas, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommys_alone_time/pseuds/Mommys_alone_time
Summary: While on their annual Solo family vacation, Rey watches Ben dance with his mother and thinks to herself “You’re so getting laid tonight.”
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Duvet Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is dedicated to Giana.  
> She prompted on Facebook for someone to write a story based off a YouTube video of a son dancing with his mother, and I took on the challenge! I happen to LOVE all the places they see on their vacation... I know that chesterfield couch intimately. 😘

Year after year Leia meticulously plans their annual retreat and year after year, it is nothing short of perfect… but this year they tried something entirely different. As wonderful as they always are Ben knows that Rey sometimes gets overwhelmed by it all. They live quietly and intentionally at home. Rey feels guilty just for splurging on expensive wine on their weekends, so staying in luxury beach houses, mountain side mansions, or five-star resorts is sometimes difficult for her. Of course, she would never admit this to Leia. She does not want to seem ungrateful. So, this year Ben put his foot down. After some… colorful debate… Leia gave the planning of this year’s annual family vacation to Rey.

She was nervous, and admittedly intimidated. Retreating to her bright yellow comfort couch to watch Diners, Drive ins and Dives on the food network channel, she was inspired by one particularly delicious looking episode. She researched, and googled spending every available hour on her laptop. She even went to the library. She planned the whole thing and one Sunday brunch with a gleam in her eye she pitched her vacation to the Solo’s... Austin, Texas.

They arrived at the Austin-Bergstrom international airport on a beautiful and sunny Thursday afternoon in early April. After collecting their bags, they follow Rey through the glass covered airport and out onto a (thankfully) shaded arrivals driveline.

“It’s worse than Tatooine.” Han chuckles, smiling knowingly down at Leia fanning himself.

“At least there’s no sand.” Leia and Ben say at the same time.

They follow Rey to a bright turquoise vintage stretch limo with a man leaning against the hood holding up a pink paper with SOLO written on it.

“That’s us!” Rey says smiling and twining her hand with Ben’s.

“Well, Welcome to Texas Solo family!” The burly man in a rainbow tie-dye button down shirt, dark jeans, and cowboy boots smiles shaking all hands. He takes all the bags and loads them into the trunk while they pile into the unusual limo. The seats are all cow print leather, with plush bright turquoise carpet running the floorboards. There is champagne and red wine chilled in two giant crystal boots with blue mason jars awaiting their drinks. Rey smiles out the window as they all help themselves to drinks.

Leaving the airport, they watch out the windows at fields of blue and pink flowers spot the lush green hills. They turn off a highway, and they watch as they come onto South Congress avenue. The street is lined with an eclectic mix of vintage and modern, Mid-century, and contemporary, with food trucks, bright umbrellas, lit neon, lush gardens, and crazy colors. The street is chaotic with street artists, busy restaurants, and burgeoning corner musicians. Ben looks to Rey’s jubilant face and smiles.

They pull up to their hotel, the hotel Saint Cecilia. It is a beautiful white plantation with stark white columns and wrap around porch. The driver deposits the bags onto the porch and once again shakes their hands clapping Ben and Han’s shoulders.

“Y’all enjoy your stay!” He drawls smiling with a small salute heading back towards the limo. They grab their bags and Rey gets everyone checked in.

After relaxing in their suites, and exploring the beautiful grounds, Rey gathers them together for the next leg of their adventure. They walk to the corner, and Ben smiles. Rey has rented them bikes. Han and Leia share a cautious look.

They bike down SoCo, stopping to take a few pictures at the “I love you so much” wall and shop a few of the eclectic shops. They follow Rey as she leads them to dinner at Guero’s Taco Bar. It was a green building with white painted brick that looked like it had seen better days, but the line of people around the building let them know that they were in for a treat.

While enjoying their tacos and margaritas they notice how crowded the street had gotten, with people pitching pop-ups and live music filling the streets.

“Excuse me, is there a festival or something tonight?” Ben asks after flagging down the busy waitress.

“Si, Chulo.” She says nodding pointing her chin towards the street and smiling at Ben. “We do this every first Thursday of the month.” Everyone turns to Rey and she shrugs while smiling feigning innocence.

They walk the street, enjoying the levity and sampling the many vendors. They walk up to a mysterious building, with rows and rows of vintage dragsters parked in front of it. ‘The Continental Club’ lit up in bright neon shown bright over the black painted building and large black awning. The bright red door propped open with the sounds of lively jive music calling their names. Rey and Leia peel the men away from the cars and drag them into the club.

So here they have been, dancing and drinking, enjoying their first night of vacation. After coming back from the bathroom Rey meets Ben back at the table watching as his mom and dad dance by the small stage. She wraps her arms around his back and buries her face in his chest. He holds her tight and kisses her head.

“No more woman. I am old. We still have to bike back.” Han jokes fake limping up to the table. Ben frowns down to his mom’s unhappy face.

“I’ll dance with you mom.” Ben says quietly and he can feel Rey’s smile on his chest.

“That would be lovely.” She says quietly patting his cheek. Ben squeezes Rey one last time before offering his mother his arm. Rey smiles and gives a contented sigh while returning to her seat.

“Oy! Watch the drinks!” Rey laughs as a slightly drunk Han slides back into to his chair at their table catching his breath.

“Sorry Dear, these old knees just aren’t what they used to be.” He smiles back taking a big swig of his beer. She looks back to Ben and smiles as he leads his mom to the dance floor. They sit in silence, smiling while they watch Ben lead and twirl his tiny mother around the dance floor. “They haven’t done this in so long.” Han says giving her that familiar Ben side-smile.

“They used to dance?” Rey sits up with a huge smile on her face.

“When Ben was a teenager.” He nods taking another swig of beer. “I was always gone for work, and Leia wanted to take classes… so Ben volunteered to be her partner.” He smiles proudly, watching as the two of them laugh from loosing their grip during a turn.

Rey leans forward pressing her forearms to the table unable to look away. Ben’s sable hair shines in the red pulsing lights from the stage. She bites her bottom lip as she watches the muscles in his back and arms ripple and contract beneath his tight black cotton shirt. His dark jeans tight around his muscular thighs, as his hips sway to the music. Watching her brilliant husband smile and dance with his mother is simultaneously the most adorable and sexy thing she has ever seen. She licks her lips and closes her eyes. _Time to head back to the hotel_.

When Ben and Leia return, Rey stands and finishes her drink quickly licking her lips.

“I don’t know about you guys… but I am ready to head back.” Rey says with flushed cheeks and a nod.

Han and Leia smile as she takes her seat beside her husband.

“I want to stay and see if I can drag this old man out onto the dance floor at least one more time. We will see you guys at breakfast tomorrow.” Leia smiles watching as Ben tries to finish his drink. Rey pauses wondering if she should make sure they will be okay.

“Don’t worry about us old geezers.” Han smiles raising an eyebrow. “Go make us a grandbaby.” Ben chokes on his drink while Rey’s cheeks flash red. Leia just shakes her head smiling up at her husband.

They lock their bikes in their spots in front of the hotel, and Ben can feel his ears beginning to get red again knowing what was likely coming next. The entire bike ride back Rey was giving him those eyes. She even pinched his ass while they were waiting to cross at a light. Do you know how hard it is to ride a bike in jeans while half hard? And now, walking up the porch stairs, she is running her hands up and down his arms. _What has gotten into her?_

As soon as they round the corner of their screened porch, Rey has him pushed up against their door with her hands roaming up his chest and into his hair. His hands grip her waist, palming down her back squeezing her ass to bring her hips flush with his. Their lips and tongues fight for dominance, as Ben shuffles around to unlock the door. He pushes her through the white door and into their room. She pulls his shirt up and over his head as she kicks off her favorite comfy flats. Ben’s arms wrap around her waist as he kicks the door shut with his heel. His fingers grip the skirt of her summer dress pulling the soft linen up around her waist. Her fingers trail fire down his stomach following his constellation of moles and happy trail to his waist band. With quick fingers she unbuttons and unzips his jeans, using her body to push him towards the red leather chesterfield couch closest to them. She pushes his jeans and black boxer briefs down in one fail swoop, and with a surprisingly forceful push sits him down onto the soft leather with his pants and boxers trapped around his ankles. With a knowing smile she makes a show of sliding her white cotton panties down her legs kicking them to the terra cotta floor behind her.

Hoisting her skirt around her waist she straddles Ben’s lap meeting his lips in a soul sucking kiss. His hands cupping her chin to turn her head to just the right angles as his tongue dances with hers. Her hands find his hard and pulsing member and her lips swallow his moan as she starts to stroke him just how he likes. Sitting forward just a bit she lines him up underneath her and with matching moans they slide together with sweet wet friction.

Ben’s hands slide up her spine leaving fire and icy goosebumps in their wake. He finds the zipper of her dress and pulls until he feels the fabric fall loose between them. He burns kisses down the freckled column of her neck as his hands pull her dress down her shoulders setting her arms and breasts free. Rey sets a slow pace as their hands explore each other, but soon her patience runs out and she begins moving in earnest.

Riding Ben has always been one of her favorite positions. Especially if he is sitting up. She knows that having her breasts bouncing directly in front of his face makes him pay extra attention to her sensitive nipples. She also loves the thrill of the control. Having him writhing below her moaning, begging, and worshiping her body. Watching his plush lips purse and blush. Hearing that sweet and soft ‘fuck’ muttered into her ear, with his hot breath warming her neck.

Ben takes each breast in his mouth, rolling her nipple between his lips and his tongue. His hands squeeze and pull drawing her nipples between his forefingers and thumbs. She arches her back pushing them into his expert hands.

“Touch yourself, sweetheart.” He groans into her neck, and she can feel his thighs starting to tighten beneath her. She slides a hand down her stomach to roll her clitoris in tight circles with her middle finger. Their breaths quicken and pant as they race together towards a bright and powerful release. Movements and heartbeats timed in rhythm they explode clinging for life to the other. Forehead to forehead they return to earth as their bodies shiver in each other’s arms. Ben’s hands brush Rey’s hair from her face and his thumbs smooth over the soft plains of her cheeks. He pulls her in for a chaste kiss smiling as she pulls back.

“Rey…” He side-smiles down at her looking at her crumpled-up dress still wrapped around her waist. “Mind giving me a hint as to why you jumped my bones?”

She giggles looking back at his spread-out legs still trapped by his clothes and shoes.

“I couldn’t help it. You dancing with your mom was just so…” She shrugs trying to come up with the right word. “So sexy. And adorable… but mostly sexy.” He gives her that favorite crooked teeth smile, with his dimples breaking on his cheeks. She wraps her arms around his shoulders looking into his dark soulful eyes.

“Note to self… more dancing with mom.” He jokes bringing her lips back to his. _We are in Austin_ … She thinks to herself. _Lots of other places to dance tomorrow_.

**Author's Note:**

> * SoCo* South Congress Avenue  
> *Chulo* is Mexican slang for a cute/hot boy


End file.
